battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Needle
:"Don't call me Needy!" - Needle to anyone who calls her "Needy" Needle is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. She was on the Squashy Grapes until she was eliminated in Episode 7, Ironically she had slapped various people 13 (which is mentioned by the Announcer) times before she was eliminated , which would cause the TLC to become full for the first time. She is known to dislike the name Needy, slapping those who refer to her by the name Needy. She started the catchphrase "Awww, Seriously?" which newbie David would carry on after her elimination. The first time she is called "Needy" is episode in episode 4 when Leafy asks if she thinks non-existent Icy (Ice Cube) is mad at her, prone to slapping after being called Needy. Needle is also known to have a slight crush upon Coiny. Needle is competing in Season 2 on W.O.A.H. Bunch. Needle's best friends are Coiny, Ice Cube, Gelatin, Tennis Ball and Leafy however after episode 24 Needle and Leafy are enemies due to her calling her *Needy* many times Trivia *Needle has said "Awww, Seriously?" more times than any other contestant, excluding David. *Needle is the contestant which was eliminated with the closest amount of votes (Coiny): 5 < 6 *Needle has a habit of slapping people when they call her "Needy" (example: Episodes 3-6, 8, 14, 20, 25-1², 3²-4², 5c² and 5e²). **A squared means that it is in the season 2. *Apart from Firey and Coiny, Needle has slapped the most times. *Needle is the thinnest contestant after David (excluding his head). *Needle has slapped 34(-2) times (24(-1) times in season 1 and 10(-1) times in season 2). She slapped The Speaker (8 times, 1 miss), Leafy (7 times), Coiny (6 times), Pin (3 times (+1 time on picture in Episode 9), Yellow Face (2 times(-1)), Pencil, Eraser, Ice Cube, Bomby, Nickel and Firey (1 time each). However, she didn't slap everyone else. **(-1) means 1 time miss. *Before being sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber, she tried to explain why she didn't like being called "Needy." *In Season 1, Needle has slapped 11 times after (13 times before) she was eliminated. *It is still unknown why she hates being called Needy. *Most of Needle's dialogue is recycled. **She got new lines in Get in the Van. *Needle is the first contestant who has been up for elimination twice in a row in BFDIA. *Needle is the only contestant to not be eliminated via lasers (if counting rejoining Cake at Stake) First person to get 10 or more votes. *She got slapped by Leafy once. *Needle, along with Pin, Leafy, Pen, and David, was not in Total Firey Island. *Needle and Golf Ball are the only two to use their Win Tokens. *Needle is the only contestant with all limbs to use a Win Token. *Needle was the first Squashy Grape to win a Win Token. *She is the lowest ranking member of the Grapes, as Flower rejoined the game. Gallery Needle 3.png Needle Slap.png Needle 4.png Needle 5.png Needle_Icon.png|Needle's body Needle 7.png|dancing Needle Needle 6.png Needle 8.png Needle 9.png Needle Frozen.png|Needle Frozen Needle swiching teams.png Needleelimination.png Needle's Promo Pic.png|Needle's icon for rejoining the game. Needle Happy.png Poorlycleansedneedy.PNG Messedupneedleteardrop.PNG|Needle and Teardrop NEEDLE and FIREY.jpg needy (SLAP) Fine... NEEDLE!.png|Needle Seen In The BFDIA Intro icy,leafy and needle.PNG 993.jpg|Needle is about to slap Pencil. Nedle.PNG|'Needle' is about to get called Needy 3 times in the row by Coiny..... Nedle 2.PNG|....Then Needle is now W.O.A.H. Bunch. Image.IDONTWANTTO.jpg|Needle at the elimination in the fake BFDIA 4 TD and Needle.PNG|(Episode 21) Needle and Teardrop voted off Firey. Discall me Needy.PNG|(Episode 21) DON'T CALL ME NEEDY (Needle says to Announcer) Needy slap Leafy.PNG|(Episode 3) Needle slaps Leafy first time by calling her "Needy". Neddle.PNG neddle_coiny.png|Needle and Coiny in Love Needle Frozen.png Images 099.jpg|Needle with the rest outside the gates to Dream Island. Images 056.jpg|Needle with her team about to pick Golf Ball. Images 347.jpg|Needle in the BFDI intro. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.33.45 PM.png|Needle plays an important role in killing Bubble. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.34.07 PM.png|Okay, point her at Bubble... Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.34.38 PM.png|Success! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.52.28 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.42.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.20.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.16.21 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.15.42 AM.png Spongy dies.jpg Sunrise.jpg Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Needle in BFDI's third anniversary. Battlefordreamislandwallpaper.png|needle in wallpaper See also Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Pointy Category:Single Team Category:Contestants